Break Time
by cwgirlup
Summary: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. He can't let that happen.


Title: Break Time  
Author: cwgirlup75  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Zack/Hodgins (slash)

Summary: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy He can't let that happen.

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy belong to TJ Thyne and Eric Millegan, respectively. Hart Hanson, of course, owns it all.

Reviews are my crack. Please feed my habit :)

Break Time

Hodgins dragged Zack into Angela's office and kicked the door shut before pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly. Zack eagerly returned his kisses until they were both panting. Hodgins took a moment to catch his breath, unbuttoning Zack's blue lab coat and pushing it off his shoulders. He pulled the collar of Zack's polo to one side, attaching his lips to the base of Zack's neck and nipping lightly while his other hand pulled the hem of Zack's shirt out of his pants. He stroked the soft skin on Zack's lower back and slid his hand down the back of his pants, palming his ass. Zack groaned at the dual sensations and shrugged out of his lab coat completely, letting it fall to the floor.

"Not that I am complaining, Hodgins, but what's gotten into you? Angela will be furious if she catches us in her office again."

Hodgins leered at him. "Number one, nothing's gotten into me. Yet. Number two, Angela's at lunch with Dr. Brennan and will be for at least an hour. So relax – we have plenty of time. And number three," he said, taking his hand out of Zack's pants and removing his own lab coat, "it's completely your fault that I've been walking around with a hard on all morning."

"How is your erection my fault?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, Mr. 'I need a popsicle at 8:00 in the morning'. I damn near wrecked the car watching you practically blow the freaking thing. And it just had to be a red one, so all morning I've had to see those pretty, stained lips every time you came over to ask me a question. Which, I might add, was about every five minutes." He ran his thumb along Zack's full lower lip. "I think we can find a better use for that sweet mouth of yours, don't you?"

Zack responded by moving them both to the desk, pushing Hodgins into Angela's chair, and dropping to his knees in front of him. He removed Hodgins' belt and quickly opened his pants, pushing them and his boxers to the floor when Hodgins lifted his hips. He left them pooled around Hodgins shoes and grasped his erection, stroking as he grinned up at the other man. Hodgins wound his fingers into Zack's hair and gently pressed down, silently urging him to get the show on the road. Zack, however, took the opportunity to tease him a bit.

Zack leaned in, puffing his warm breath across the head and rubbing Hodgins' inner thighs. He kissed and licked his lower stomach and thighs, driving Hodgins crazy as he carefully avoided his weeping cock. Zack finally took pity on him, swirling his tongue around Hodgins' balls and dragging his tongue up one side of the shaft and down the other before taking him fully into his mouth.

Hodgins groaned as Zack's hot, moist mouth closed over him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, his fingers flexing in Zack's hair. He spread his legs as much as he could with his pants around his ankles and concentrated on the feelings that Zack's talented mouth was producing. The speed and suction varied as he drew Hodgins closer and closer to his climax. Zack began to hum, and Hodgins felt the vibrations racing through him. He had been so on edge all day that it was not long before he felt the familiar tingling in his groin. He lifted his head and looked down to see Zack gazing at him through half closed eyes, his swollen and still stained lips stretched around him. Zack suddenly sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks with the effort, and Hodgins tumbled over the edge. He tightened his fingers in Zack's hair as waves of warmth pulsed through his body, and he emptied himself into Zack's waiting mouth.

Zack swallowed again and again, milking Hodgins softening cock before releasing him and resting his head on his thigh. A moment or two passed as Hodgins caught his breath and ran his fingers through Zack's hair. Zack lifted his head and looked at Hodgins with lust-filled eyes, his cheeks flushed with passion and lips shiny with come. Hodgins pulled him up for a long kiss, tasting himself in his boyfriend's mouth. He moved his hand to Zack's fly, squeezing the bulge in his pants before lowering the zipper and slipping his hand inside. He rubbed Zack through his boxers, enjoying both the feel of the hard, hot flesh and Zack's groan of pleasure. He toed off his shoes and kicked his feet free of his pants as he said, "I want you inside me, Zack. Now."

Zack shuddered when Hodgins traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. "We don't have anything to use here."

"Angela must have something that would work. Check in her desk."

Zack stood up and turned to Angela's desk, checking the drawers and trying to hide his dismay at coming up empty handed. "There's nothing in here."

Hodgins scanned the office, trying to think of something that would work. His gaze landed on the shelves where Angela stacked her clean brushes and things.

"Hey, Zack, go get that bottle over there. It looks like some kind of lotion or something."

Zack grabbed the bottle and read the label. "Aura Glow Lotion – rose scent."

Hodgins grinned as Zack came back to the desk and quickly removed his pants and boxers. "Hey, now I can honestly say that my ass smells like roses."

Zack let out a shuddering breath as Hodgins applied a generous amount of the sweet smelling lotion to his straining erection. "Should we lay on the couch or just use the floor?"

Hodgins gave Zack a devilish look and waggled his eyebrows. "Neither. We're going to use the desk." With that, Hodgins rested his upper body across Angela's desk and wiggled his hips invitingly.

Zack was rooted in place, thoughts of Angela's wrath flashing through his mind and warring with the visual feast of the firm, round ass before him. His neglected cock throbbed, and he quickly decided to worry about Angela later. He stepped over to Hodgins and grabbed the bottle, squirting some lotion on his fingers and urging Hodgins' feet further apart. Zack ran his fingers over Hodgins' anus, feeling the muscle quiver and relax as he pushed one finger inside.

Hodgins sighed in contentment as Zack slid his finger in and out, loosening the muscle. A second finger joined the first, twisting and scissoring as Zack prepared him. After a few minutes, Hodgins glanced at Zack over his shoulder and said, "I'm ready enough, Zack. I want you."

Zack removed his fingers and took his erection in hand, lining himself up and pushing into Hodgins' waiting body. Despite the preparation, Hodgins was still tight and Zack heard him hiss at the initial entry. He slowly worked his cock further inside until he was fully sheathed in his lover's body. He remained still, stroking Hodgins' back and shoulders while he waited for him to adjust. Hodgins pushed back after a moment, signaling that he wanted Zack to start moving.

Zack grasped his hips and began a slow, steady thrust, reveling in the feel of the muscles tightening and releasing around him. He kept this up until Hodgins said, with a bit of an edge to his voice, "Faster, Zack. Harder and faster."

Zack sped up his thrusts, snapping his hips and hearing papers tear under Hodgins as the force caused him to slip across the desk. The last bit of his control fell away as his body tightened, and he pounded into Hodgins. Hodgins grabbed the opposite edge of Angela's desk to brace himself and managed to knock a container of pastels to the floor where they broke and scattered. Zack thrust one last time and came, digging his fingers into Hodgins' hips as his orgasm washed over him. He fell against Hodgins' back, kissing his neck and shoulder blades before gently pulling out of him.

Zack grabbed their clothes and set Hodgins' on the desk beside the panting entomologist. The two men dressed quickly, pausing once or twice for a kiss. Hodgins slipped his shoes on and looked over at Zack. "What do you say we head home early? I don't think I want to be here when Angela gets back."

"I agree. I'd rather not face her right now. One look at us, and she will know what we have been doing."

"Let's get out of here then."

They walked out of Angela's office and shut the door just as her voice drifted up the hall. They turned and went in the opposite direction, rounding the corner and heading for the main doors. They heard her fumbling for her keys and unlocking the door as she asked, "Do you smell roses, Bren?"

Hodgins grinned at Zack as they left the building and headed for the parking garage. As the doors shut behind them, they heard Angela's angry voice ring across the lab.

"What the HELL happened to my DESK?!"

THE END


End file.
